My Red Safety Net
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: This is my take on Elizabeth Masen's life. Edward Sr gives his wife Elizabeth a diary for their first wedding anniversary to write down the up's and downs of their lives. M for some lemons, gore   violence and deaths
1. November 3rd 1900

**Helloooo!**

**This is only going to be a short thing :) .. it'll probably stop.. i dont know when. When it's done probably :P**

**Elizabeth Masen is another one of my fav characters, even though she is rarely mentioned :P**

**I'll try and update as regularly as I can; it's exam season soon and revision will be no. 1 priority when the time comes :) **

**All the characters, apart from the one's I make up, all belong to Stephanie Meyer :) **

**Rated M for: small lemons, some violence and gore, and character deaths :(**

**Enjoy :D ...**

* * *

><p><span>Elizabeth Masen's Diary<span>

Anniversary (first entry)

Date: November 3rd 1900

This is may seem rude, but as to not hurt my husband's feelings, I will write in here a few times and stash it away.

I do not like displaying my feelings but Edward suggested that it would be a good place to document the truth of our lives and our soon to be (hopefully) family life, as I have no other outlet to do so.

We have only just moved to Chicago and we have just finished furnishing our new house so I have no friends to speak of.

Sigh.

Anyway, onto happier thoughts; today is mine and Edward's anniversary; 1 whole year of love and devotion.

And this is my present.

A hard, red leather diary.

It's a good job I love him, or I would be using the pages for kindling. I wouldn't of course; he would find out and I hate seeing him sad. I can hear him in the other room now, discussing plans and court cases and other rubbish that I cannot be bothered to decipher. He has just become a lawyer; it's the only way we could afford this big, quiet house.

It's the reason we moved here from New York.

I miss New York.

Truly, I do.

My whole life; well not my whole life; Edward is here but everything else is there: my family, my friends. I also miss the very lavish parties that we used to go to.

I met Edward at one of those. It was my friend Daphne's birthday/engagement party and it turned out that he had admired me for a long time; he just didn't have the courage to talk to me. So instead he asked me to dance and all the rest just followed suit.

And here we are, almost two years after meeting.

I sighed, moving over to the big window, gazing out over Lake Michigan.

Surely there must be some way to remove this silence!

"What's matter darling?"

I turned; he found me. His face was carefree, obviously they had had a breakthrough in a case, then worried.

"Nothing, just," I sighed. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" his face completely baffled. Mentally, I giggled, I didn't want him to think I was crazy, we had only been married a year.

"The silence. It's so…loud," I whispered.

He laughed at my deepness and came back with his quick whit,

"Darling, we live in a city. There's no such thing as silence here." He laughed.

"Don't get quippy! You know what I mean," I snapped, turning back to the window.

His laughter ceased and he sighed.

Of course he knew what I meant; our parents have been troubling us since the beginning!

He kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder; I could see from his reflection, he too was thinking of the possibilities and excitement that a child could bring.

"I do. Soon; I can feel it. I love you, beautiful," he sighed. He kissed my cheek, moving up to my ear and began whispering loving yet incredibly obscene things in my ear. I giggled at them and turned to kiss him. He responded by playing with the buttons at the top of my dress, undoing them and pulling at my corset strings. I muffled a tiny laugh against his lips and playfully bit his ear. He moaned and grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs.

...

He slammed the door shut and pulled the clip that held together all my hair in a tight up-do. I sincerely hope that one day, girls can wear their hair down as much as they like. The relief from the pin headache made me feel much lighter and relaxed so I moved his hands to where they were on my back, to where he had previously, and very cheekily, undone my dress.

With a speed, he almost ripped off my red over dress and left it to fall to the floor. As I stepped out of it our ferocious kissing began again, and he undid the front of my corset; revealing my breasts.

Edward sighed; palming and kneading them in his hands,

"I love you," he whispered and he kissed each of my nipples. I moaned, giggling as he scooped me up into his arms.

He carefully placed me on the bed and slightly hovered over me; our bodies only just touching. I laid there giggling away.

I don't know why I giggle so much, it must be nerves or my youth shining through; I am only 17 after all.

We couldn't get close enough fast enough. Our hands wondered and explored; moaning as we went, until a sharp pain hit my lower stomach. I squealed out in pain; Edward stopping immediately at my cry.

"Elizabeth?" he squeaked. "Are you alright? What happened? I didn't-"

I threw him off me and I ran for our toilet.

...

It was so strange.

I sat on the tiled floor, hugging my legs trying to hold back tears.

That was a pain I'd care not to endure ever again!

I could hear Edward pacing in worry outside the door.

For goodness sake! Can he not be calm in this moment; it might help me!

I slowly stood to look in the mirror; I had to gather myself before seeing him for I couldn't bear his sadness too. I grabbed my robe, tying it around me and I lent on the sink, slowly meeting my reflection.

Now I have never called myself vain but I looked terrible! I pulled my hairbrush through my hair, trying to smooth it; stupid wavy hair!

"Lizzie?" he whispered. "Darling? Talk to me please."

"Don't worry just- close your eyes." Insecurity was my worst enemy.

"Why? What's wrong? Just come out Elizabeth. Please?" He begged this time.

I sighed and walked out of our bathroom. He met my gaze and charged towards me, holding his arms out for an embrace. He stroked my hair and whispered 'I love you' in my ear repeatedly when ever I shuddered or sniffed.

We sunk onto the wooden floor, our bed sheets covering us. We didn't go any further as Edward was far too frightened to hurt me; even though it wasn't him in the first place. The pain came from me and it was a foreign pain, and the vomiting didn't help either.

What is _wrong_ with me?

That has never happened before. The more I thought about it, the more the pain niggled so I forced my mind to wander back to everyday activities; sewing and making tea.

Its actually 3pm now; Time for tea.

"I need to start our afternoon t-" He cut me off; he knew me so well.

"No, you don't, I'll get Katerina to do that, you need to rest and wait for the doctor."

I grumbled under my breath, I hated Katerina's tea, I was muddy water basically!

And a doctor!

How much of an over reaction. He called Katerina to bring me a satin night gown and to put me to bed.

So here we are now; I'm laid in bed with hot coals at the bottom for extra comfort and a stuck on smile helping me to pretend to like Katerina's tea. My husband even went to the bakery and brought me a small cake, just for me.

Many of the settlers who come here bring over their recipes and Victoria sponge has to be one of my favourites.

The doctor, sadly (internal cheer!), won't be coming until tomorrow so I have a night of my husband spoiling me rotten; I would never admit to him that I like it; he might get suspicious every time I fell ill.

I'll never admit this either but I have enjoyed writing in this; Edward was right, it kills me to say that.

Isn't it the wife that says 'I told you so'?

Any way I will keep you informed on my doctors visit and if there is any news. What an eventful anniversary; and I'm sure it's not the last.

Love to you all,

Elizabeth Masen

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Is it any good?**

**I'll update soon :D**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx **


	2. November 4th 1900

**Helllooo :)**

**Here's the next part :)**

**The pieces written in Italics will be present time. Normal text is the diary which will be recalling the past events of the day. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><span>Surprise<span>

November 4th 1900

Dear Diary,

I do not think I have been so anxious in my entire life.

I sat in my new rocking chair, courtesy of my mother.

She sent it as an anniversary gift and the card that came with it said, 'I hope this will get good use in the near future.'

Pushy parents.

I knew exactly what she meant by 'good use'. Every since I have been married my mother has been saving this chair for me to put in my nursery; this was the final straw. I swear anymore of this and there will be NO grandchildren.

But that's impossible…

The doctor came this morning, as Edward promised. He examined me and we told him of yesterday's incident. He asked the routine questions, what I had eaten etcetera, etcetera. The one question came up that never occurred to me…

"Mr Masen," the doctor asked. "Would I be able to talk to your wife about a private matter?"

He looked bewildered but complied. His face gave him away; he didn't want to leave me, not when I was sick and a private matter; that's got to be driving him mad.

"Of course, Dr Harold." He agreed. He stared at me longingly and closed the door. No doubt his ear would be pressed up against the door; nosey bastard. He's as bad as my mother!

"Mrs Masen, not to invade your privacy…," he paused, gathering himself

"Yes, doctor?"

"When was your last…bleed?" he asked.

I answered straight away; I was always on track with these things, can't be too careful.

"Beginning of Septem-"

I had answered so fast that I didn't realise what I said.

September was 2 months ago.

I counted the days and I counted them again. I asked him the date; it was the 4th November.

Impossible…

Well, obviously not Liz!

"Well, I think I have come to a conclusion," he said with confidence. "I believe you are pregnant. Congratulations. Would you like me to tell your husband?"

I just sat and stared. I wanted to say 'yes', to save me the trouble but I shook my head.

I guess my sub-conscious had other plans.

"Very well," he smiled and left. "Oh, your husband seems to have left. There's a note,"

He handed me the note without looking at it; very courteous of him.

_Liz,_

_Urgent meeting just came up._

_Feel better soon and flowers will be coming to you when I get home._

_E _

I sighed, exasperated and laughed lowly. I rubbed my tummy; the reality of it snapping in my head.

What was I going to say to him?

...

I would have to tell him myself. He's home now, I can hear him outside. He is shouting to his colleague across the street. His name is Michael…something. He helps Edward run the law firm; I don't take to him kindly but he sees him as an 'incredible asset and great friend': quote.

"'Lizabeth? Are you home?" he called. I froze in my seat when Katerina answered.

"She's in the empty room upstairs, not sure why. She's waiting for you."

"What?" He ran up the stairs and came through the door a few seconds later, my flowers in his hand. Ahh, he does keep to his promises. He must have missed steps on his way up; no-one could run up our stairs that fast, "Darling?" he questioned.

I looked up at him from my spot at the window. I liked sitting here; it gave me room to think. It overlooked our street and the Lake could be seen on the horizon.

And yes, it was completely empty.

But soon, we would have someone to occupy it.

"Why are you up here all alone? It's cold and, to be frank, it's scaring me." his face was stricken with worry.

I guess I should get this over with. I stood and took his hands in mine. I smiled and began,

"Well, the doctor came this morning, and he told me some news which might put our worries to rest,"

That's it, sugar-coat it first.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Well, it turns out," deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

I eagerly waited for his response. But there was nothing. Well not nothing he stammered and his face couldn't decide on an expression; I believe this is what my face may have looked like.

"You're-" he whispered.

Then he left me, with out an answer or a reaction.

How unfair!

He…ran away?

Does this mean that he doesn't want a baby?

Oh my Lord!

What's going to happen?

And to our baby!

He will not have our child sent away to an orphanage!

My mind went into overdrive; I was ready to scream at him when he got back. But it was all for nothing.

He returned about 5 minutes later, holding something small and delicate in his hands.

"I found them, I don't know if they'll be of any use," he mumbled the last part. He let the small things out of his hands and into mine; they were white woollen booties; perfect for a newborn baby. I gasped, I thought wrong. I thought he didn't want to have a baby; in fact it is quite the contrary! I could see the wonder in his eyes; he wanted this baby as much as I did. He pulled my face to his, our noses rubbing when he pecked my lips.

"Did the doctor say when the baby is coming?" he asked.

"Well, we worked out that I'm around 2-3 months gone…so around May or June time," I pondered and then gasped, "Oh! It'll be a summer baby! How adorable!" He laughed; shaking his head.

We sat and chatted about our baby; what would we call him/her?, what would we decorate the nursery with?, who we should tell first? We would sometimes just sit in silence, rubbing the small but pronounced bump. Then something pressed against my hand, ever so slightly, making me jump. Edward felt it too,

"Did the baby just…?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "He's kicking again!" I giggled and pressed Edwards hand to my stomach. I looked into his eyes and tears welled up around them.

"Wow," he breathed; a tear dropping at the same time. "He?"

Oops.

We don't know and we won't until the baby's born.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I just don't want to call the baby 'it'," It's true I didn't. "It's just so impersonal, makes it seem as if he's not real."

"Oh right," his brow furrowed. "I suppose that makes sense."

He smiled and put a small kiss on my cheek and squeezed me a little tighter.

I will always remember this; our first family moment. How my husband cried at his child kicking in my womb; letting us know that he/she was there. Also, when we discussed names and the worries of telling our parents. Mainly my mother as she'd be so overjoyed that she may just keel over!

Bless her.

...

We decided to go out for afternoon tea; we'd fussed about the baby so much that we hadn't had a chance to look around the city properly. There was a small café close to the beach. It seemed quiet enough that we could just slip in and out without being noticed by anyone. But then my dear mother in law, Charlotte, has eyes like a hawk.

"Oh my dears!" she exclaimed, arms outstretched to hug her son. Edward rolled his eyes at me; secretly of course. I giggled and rubbed my stomach; the baby kicked so he obviously thought it was funny too. Charlotte turned and I ripped my hand away; a second too late.

"Oh! Elizabeth darling, do not lie," she excitedly whispered. "But…are you with child?"

I looked to Edward for help, pleading. He sighed, basically saying, you may as well tell her.

I sighed, "Yes,"

She squealed; turning the whole tea room's attention to us.

Maybe my mother won't react so badly.

"Now, dears," Charlottle begun, sitting us down. "When is the baby coming?"

"June," Edward answered. "Give or take a few weeks."

"Oh good," She squealed. She was thrilled. Her scheming with my mother had finally paid off.

Feeling a little bit ill, I had some water while the others drank tea. I giggled to myself a few times, earning some stern, almost embarrassed looks from Edward. He looked truely out of place. There was mostly women and little old ladies in this tea room; even I looked out of place a little! He coughed once, stopping his mother's incessant babbling and said,

"I must go, Michael said he'd meet me around 1 to discuss a case. Goodbye Mother. See you later Darling,"

I was the only one who got a kiss and I let the smugness radiate from me but as I looked into his eyes as he left, he had a hint of smugness too.

"So, Elizabeth..."

Damn him! He's left me with his mother! He'll pay for this!

...

I didn't manage to get away until half past 4 when it was getting dark and I insisted that Edward would want me home. I made a swift walk, never taking any alleys or shortcuts, all the way home to be met with Edward pacing in the hall.

"Where have you been?" he asked, pulling my into his arms.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It was your fault for leaving me with your mother," I retored back that one quickly. There was no way he wasa getting away with this. He looked down, fighting a smile.

"I guess I should be sorry. I didnt mean to, well I did, but I didnt think she'd keep you that long!" he chuckled the last.

"Well when you have a brand new baby to talk about..." I rolled my eyes, walking into the kitchen to make dinner.

Dinner was uneventful, as always. We go, unusually silent when we eat. It's like we're strangers. Just beore we finsihed, there was a loud clattering in the kitchen.

"Katerina," We said in unison. The only difference was he said it as an explanation; I said it as an expletive. I stood and went to see what damage she has done to the kitchen.

"Katerina, what have you-? Mother?"

There was my mother, ran sacking our cupboards and knocking pots and pans on the floor.

"Oh, hello dear!" she smiled. She opened her arms for an embrace, which was very odd for her. Hugging is usually reserved for Edward. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yes, you did. In fact all my pots banging onto the floor was a very big surprise." I retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll clean them up,"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you. I miss you and your sister is driving me insane!"

Ahh. My sister, Penelope. She married some British Duke that we met when we went to visit Uncle Stanley in Oxford and now she believes she is better than us. She has let snobbery go to her head and she writes letters to us bragging. My mother was speaking throughout my mental anger and I only caught the tail end of her rant.

"...and apparently she's met some Countess that has given her a lot of money, oh and she now has three ladies maids! What does she need a ladies maid for? You don't have one and you are doing just fine! She makes me angry Elizabeth; I didn't raise her to be like this."

My mother sunk into a small chair and covered her face with her hand. I heard her weep a little but it stopped completely when the floorboard creaked behind us. Again, he is so nosey! I hope our child doesn't inherit this awful trait.

"You could never be a spy, sweetheart," I laughed and he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded. Mrs Davies? Are you alright?"

"Penny," I said and he groaned. He hates her too.

"Dont let her upset you." he whispered. "I have something that will cheer you up anyway,"

For the rest of my life, I will never forgive him. He gave me slight look and smiled widely. His smile soon faded when I scowled at him. Ha! My temper terrifies him. I hate having a temper but thats from my father.

"What?" she whispered, smiling a little.

"I'm having a baby, Ma," I sighed. I'm only three months pregnant and I'm already sick of talking about it!

The squeal that erupted from her mouth the neighbors in the next street would have heard! She jumped up and pulled Edward in for one of her bone crushing hugs. Ha! Serves him right if I'm honest. She gave me a much lighter hug to my gratification.

We told her all the details that we knew and we agreed that I should send a very bragging letter to Penelope telling her of my pregnancy. I know that isnt the proper thing to do but it'll be the best kind of revenge for us.

She'll be asleep by now, as is everyone else. I can hear Edward lightly snoring next to me, murmuring every once in a while. He doesn't know that he talks in his sleep; its adorable. Tomorrow I will start on my letter to my sister and show my mother the city. I'll also-

* * *

><p><em>"Ouch! paper cut," I grumbled and turned on the side light. I closed my diary, not wanting to get blood on it. I grabbed a tissue and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. <em>

_"Liz," Edward groaned, waking up. "Turn off the light!"_

_"Sorry, but I'm kind of bleeding here," I hissed and he shot up, examining me. When he found my tissue covered finger he sighed and kissed my forehead. "Overreacting fool," I teased and he began nibbling my neck. "Really? now?" I asked, holding up my finger to his face. _

_"Why not?" he pleaded, giving me his puppy dog gaze. I shook my head and turned off the light. _

_"Because my mother is down the hall and I don't think she needs to hear us, my love," _

_He still persisted and I heard something thud to the floor. My diary. I went to pick it up when I felt another hand grab it. _

_"Leave this," he whispered, placing it on the side. "Please?"_

_"Fine," I sighed, giving up. He smiled, kissing me full on the lips and pulling out my hair which was lazily put into a plait. _

_"Remember, your mother is down the hall, so you've got to be quiet," he murmured playfully, pulling the covers over us. I giggled at his outrageous accusation. _

_Sorry diary. Kind of busy at the moment..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: N'aww she's having a baby!**

**I'll update soon :D Please tell me what you think XD**

**Jess xxxx**


	3. Christmas 1900

**Hello!**

**Here's the next part.**

**During the first bit it's going to be a bit time jumpy but once it gets going after Edward is born, it'll settle.**

**And thanks to my one reviewer! Any input is great and gives my writing speed a good kick up the butt!**

**Here you go! Enjoy...**

**Key:**

**_Bold Italic : Letters_**

_Italics: present speech_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Cheer<span>

December 24th 1900

First off, Merry Christmas!

Today was such a wonderful day and though I'm quite saddened to see it end, tomorrow will be much better. As usual, I am laid in my bed writing just before I go to sleep. My husband is already snoring and the wonderful small child inside me is patting my stomach every so often.

I am sorry that it has been well over a month but I have been so busy that as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out.

Sometimes before Edward!

He's doing so well with his firm. They are becoming one of the higher established in the city and it is giving our family a good name. One of the neighbourhoods social elite, Rebecca…something has invited me and him to one of her parties.

Alderman! Rebecca Alderman, that's her name.

Sadly, my pregnancy is making me a little forgetful.

But at least I remembered to go to the hospital. Everything's fine as far as they can gather but our medical science isn't exactly brilliant. I hope that one day they come up with a device so you can see your baby instead of just guessing.

They're a bit concerned about the size of my bump though. The doctors say it's a little bit bigger than it should be at 3-4 months. They say it could be an infection or worse, a cyst. Though they're worried, they want to leave it until they're totally sure.

Of course Edward almost had a heart attack.

"How can they leave it? You are in a vulnerable state! I swear, if any harm comes to you or the baby, I'm going to sue them!"

"Yes, dear," I answered, nonchalantly. I really didn't care for his yelling.

We were sat in the parlour having some lunch when he had his rant. I just sat back and read the newspaper. Apparently, they have started an official baseball league and Chicago is in it. The 'White Sox' they're called.

What a funny name…

"Do you even care, Elizabeth?" he asked.

I put down the paper, scowling at him.

"Yes, Edward, of course I care! How dare you say I don't?"

He sighed and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and flattening his hands over my bump, rubbing it. I sighed and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, my love" I whispered, rubbing his leg. "Please, don't fret. We have other important things to worry about."

"What? Like send another snotty letter to your sister?"

Ah yes.

My sister.

I sent her a letter telling, well bragging about my pregnancy and I got a reply in the mail this morning.

I went like this,

_**Dear Sister,**_

_**Well, that is such good news to hear that you are pregnant. I didn't even know you were married!**_

She came to my wedding!

_**I hope the father is that handsome Edward man. No doubt you'll anger the Chicago social elite with your beautiful sons, with them having your husband's looks of course.**_

I hate her.

I actually hate her! Firstly for saying that I whore around and secondly for sub textually calling me ugly. Sure, I'm not beautiful but I've seen girls worse off than I!

**_No doubt mother told you to send this letter. I pity her. She is turning bitter in her old age. I, of course, don't have that issue because I am so well cared for but you should be careful, sister. Edward will stray if you turn sour._**

I stopped reading after that.

I sent the letter to my mother to read which no doubt made her erupt with floods of tears. It's probably become kindling for her fire. I wouldn't blame her. My sister is terrible to her. Edward too got offended when she questioned the paternity of our baby.

He's the only man I have ever been with so it is rather impossible for it to be someone else.

So not exactly the best Christmas present but it's nice to hear from my sister. She wouldn't have sent us a letter if we didn't prompt her.

"No dear," I sighed, sitting up, which was getting to become a big effort now by the way. I am so tired all the time! "We're not writing one back as far as I know, but I do know this, mother is taking her out of her will and putting our little one in it."

Edward huffed and fed me a grape, which was rather sweet of him.

"Well, she deserves it as far as I'm concerned. She doesn't need to be in your mothers will; no doubt she's managed to worm her way into other women's wills, some much older than your mother so she'll be secure."

I nodded. I felt a tiny bump against my stomach; looks like baby is awake.

I laughed, touching my stomach.

"Is the baby kicking?" he asked me, quite excited.

"Yeah," I whispered, trying not to startle the baby. "This is the first time he's kicked for a while so he must be waking up. Either that or he's rolling over."

I giggled and Edward leaned down to kiss my bump.

"Merry Christmas, little baby," he cooed. I smiled widely and ran my fingers through Edward's hair.

That moment completely made up for my sister's bitterness and hopefully tomorrow will be even better.

Edward's present was ready yesterday.

I went to retrieve it from the carpenters.

I got him a desk. I know, it's not the best but he really needs one; A new one at least. I've actually re-vamped his study. He has more space to put his files for his cases and with his new desk; he has more room to work. I also brought him a brand new typewriter. It was black and sleek and had interchangeable fonts, which I thought was fantastic. Also you can now see what you are typing which is brilliant.

You couldn't before and I frequently make mistakes.

I'm not a very good typist.

I don't want to say how much it cost but let's say I'm not visiting my mother for a long time!

The door is locked now so he won't be getting in it until tomorrow.

I can't wait for him to see it!

Ooh!

Baby kicked again!

I think he knows I'm getting excited. I probably woke him up.

Sorry baby.

I can see the snow falling against the thin curtains outside; I love snow. It makes Christmas much more special but it makes getting a buggy to travel much harder.

This evening we went to our neighbours Christmas dinner.

People fawned over me as soon as I arrived; the wives there were stroking my stomach and asking me questions and giving me advice and gifts.

I could see that some women who were older then me were a little jealous. But that didn't bother me. The meal was excellent and I made a new friend!

Angelica, her name is. Angelica Smith. She is a British immigrant who is engaged to the neighbour's boy, Thomas. They met on the boat over and fell in love. They've been inseparable ever since.

She's my age, well a little older than me, and they agreed to spend New Year's at our home.

We've also been invited to their wedding but with it being in June we had to say maybe because that's when baby comes! Only 25 weeks and 4 days to go! I counted up just before. In the top hand corner of my page I have a little count down.

The clock has just struck midnight.

It's officially Christmas Day.

Merry Christmas to my Edward, my baby, my family and of course, my diary.

Elizabeth Masen

* * *

><p><em>I closed my diary, locking it with its tiny padlock and placed it in the draw of my side table.<em>

"_Are you still awake dear? I regret buying you that diary. I can tell you're not getting enough sleep." Edward whispered. _

"_Yeah, sorry." I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Hey, it's just struck midnight. Merry Christmas, my wonderful love."_

_He laughed and pulled me into his chest._

"_Merry Christmas, my Elizabeth. Merry Christmas, baby."_

* * *

><p><span>December 25th 1900<span>

It will only be a short entry diary as we have guests.

Today, unexpectedly, my mother and father along with Edward's parents came to stay with us so me and Katerina had to go out and buy extra food. The snow fall was so heavy that it was almost impossible to move.

This winter has been so bitterly cold and the amount of snow that has fallen, it will take weeks, maybe months to melt!

Edward's father, Jonathan, came with us. He said that two young women going out alone in this weather would be ungracious of him and the other men. He carried me over some heavy snow fall due to my condition and he carried all the food back. He apologised both ways, saying that it was their fault that this had to happen.

To make up for it, mother and Charlotte made Christmas dinner whilst Mr Masen helped me warm up by wrapping several blankets around me. Edward practically ordered Katerina to sit by the fire; she was so stubborn. She says it wasn't right that Mrs Masen and mother had to cook while she did nothing. The men even helped occasionally!

A 5 hour meal took only 2!

We all applauded everyone on their efforts and we, again, practically ordered Katerina to eat with us. Mother occasionally turned her nose up at her but I coughed every time she did it, telling her to stop.

"So, Elizabeth," Jonathan began. "How's the baby?"

"He's fine. He's very active. He kicks all the time,"

"Ahh, you know what that means." Charlotte cooed. "A kicking baby means a tall man,"

I smiled, internally laughing at her nonsense.

We idly chatted through dinner until it was time to bring out everyone's presents.

Mother got me a selection of baby clothes and a teddy bear for him.

Father bought me a necklace which had a tiny red gem in the middle and a pram.

Mr and Mrs Masen got us more baby clothes and toys, along with some things for our home and I received a dress.

Edwards present was by far the best. He bought me some beautiful diamond earrings, which, coincidently, go with my Father's necklace. He also bought a brand new wrought iron crib, complete with blankets and pillows for our baby.

We also bought Katerina a gift. I gave her one of my old dresses and we got her a simple gold bracelet. She was so grateful for it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elizabeth! What are you doing? Come down here!" Edward shouted up the stairs.<em>

* * *

><p>Sorry, I must go now, as I said I was strapped for time. This has been a truly enjoyable Christmas and soon New Years will be here.<p>

Goodbye!

And Merry Christmas.

Elizabeth Masen

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go!**

**So the doctors say that she has a bigger bump than usual.**

**On my other stories I do little polls at the end of some chapters so I can hear people thoughts. I reward you with snipits of future chapters :D**

**And I'm going to do one now!**

**What do you think is wrong with her? (and don't say she's pregnant. I know that! :P)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I'll update soon but I am going away for three days and I won't be back until Thursday afternoon/evening. **

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx**


	4. March 17th 1901

**Hello :)**

**Heres the next part :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>March 17th 1901<strong>

I cannot believe it.

I truly can't.

I have just come back from the hospital with some very good news.

I went to the hospital as I have been experiencing pains in my stomach. I feared for my little one so I wanted answers.

"Mrs Masen?" Dr Harold asked brightly, walking into the room. I smiled politely back and we exchanged pleasantries. He told me the basics, like if my baby was growing right and if my blood and sugar levels were good. They were and I was confused.

"Dr Harold, I don't understand. If my baby is fine and if I am fine, why am I getting these awful pains?" I asked, sitting up.

He was about to answer when he frowned, looking at my bump.

"Mrs Masen, tell me again, how far along into this pregnancy are you?"

I sighed; he's asked me this three times! Incompetent fool.

"Five months, give or take," I answered with conviction.

He mumbled something to himself and brought out his tape measure. He rummaged in a draw until he pulled out a chart and a stethoscope; I was far enough along that it could be heard with one.

"Stay where you are, don't lie back and lift your arms please," he said and I complied.

He wrapped the tape measure around my bump and wrote it down. He looked at his chart and gasped. He put on his stethoscope in a rush and placed it on both sides of my stomach in turn.

"What is it, doctor?" I asked.

A large smile came to his face and he said, "I have to apologise. I have overlooked something rather important that would have shocked you when you go into labour. You stomach is unusually large for it to be one child. At first I thought it was just your abdominal muscles not completely split but it seems that your stomach is still rather large so I check for another possible conclusion. Congratulations, you are having twins. I just picked up two heartbeats and your stomach is around the size it should be for twins at this time. I apologise again for overlooking it before."

I gasped my mouth wide open in shock.

Twins?

TWINS!

I couldn't believe it. When I did eventually come over the shock, I screamed in delight! Two babies! Of course it will be hard work at first but we would get used to it. Hopefully, we'll have a boy and a girl; one of each would be wonderful.

I took a wagon straight to Edward's office to tell him.

"Mrs Masen," Clara, the snooty receptionist, called. "You cannot come through here."

She's tried and tries to stop me but she never does.

"Yes I can as I have wonderful news for my husband. Now get out of my way."

I pushed, well shoved, her away and ran straight to my husbands office. I rapped quickly and entered, earning some very funny looks from him and one of his colleagues.

"Elizabeth?" he gasped, frowning. He was mad, but he soon won't be.

"I'll just wait outside," the man said and scurried away, like a rat. He even looked like one too.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, sitting me in a chair.

"I have some wonderful news," I sighed, putting his hand on my bump.

"It had better be, my love, that man will get me a very good case!" he whispered. "What is it?" he asked, much gentler. I smiled and told him.

"Twins?" he asked. "Twins?"

I nodded, laughing a little at his reaction. I bet mine mirrored his a bit. He laughed and tears ran down his cheeks. He leant forward and kissed my bump twice. I giggled and he froze, becoming serious.

"Did the doctor say anything about your pain?"

"No," I murmured, shaking my head. "He doesn't know what it is."

"Maybe it's nothing," he whispered.

"Hopefully," I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Although I do agree with my husband, a little part of me tells me that it is something to worry about. I spoke to my mother about it and she said that she never experienced any pain during her pregnancy; labour on the other hand was a different issue…

I was not looking forward to that part!

After Edward returned home from work, we went out to buy things for the twins. Of course things were in quite short supply as it is quite uncommon to have twins. We bought an extra crib that matched the other one and some more blankets and baby clothes.

We also found a large pram that fits two babies. It's so adorable; it's made from a white material and had a silver frame.

As we were leaving, I spied a shelf that housed teddy bears with different coloured ribbons wrapped around its neck. I picked two up, one with a blue ribbon and one with a pink one and smiled.

Edward frowned and shook his head. I shrugged, buying them anyway. He doesn't know of course; I hid them in the back of my closet.

He's in the spare room now with one of the neighbours decorating the nursery. We bought a large rug for the floor that was soft enough for the babies to play and crawl about on. The room will jopefully be a nice colour; I did try to get my input in but they wouldn't listen.

Apparently they have bought all the furniture already or something.

I received another letter from my sister. Apparently her husband has taken ill and her mother in law is giving her grief. I guess things aren't all they seem in paradise. Ha!

* * *

><p>"<em>ahh!" I screamed, clutching my stomach. What's happening?<em>

"_Mrs Masen?" Katerina shouted and I screamed again. My stomach was twisting and turning in painful knots. I felt myself gag; I was going to throw up! I got up and ran downstairs, almost knocking Edward over as he walked out of the nursery. _

_I ran to the kitchen sink, throwing up everything. I coughed, feeling very weak. My stomach twisted again and I started throwing up air. _

"_Liz?" Edward gasped. I felt him rubbing my back and holding back some stray bits of hair. I coughed again, spatters of blood going into the sink. I gasped and clutched my babies; they were kicking like mad. _

"_ELIZABETH!" I heard Edward shout as I collapsed to the floor, everything going black._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it!**

**So she's having twins! Cute!**

**Now you may think that this is wrong as she only had one child...just bear with it.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Jess xxxx**


End file.
